Quand on arrive en ville
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Une fille aux cheveux de 7 km de long qui se balade dans la cité, ça n'étonne personne ? Non… Vraiment ? Eh bien, voyons ce que le film n'a pas montré…


_Hey ! Voilà un petit délire saugrenu que j'ai écrit entre deux (ou trois, ou quatre, ou cent...) fics sérieuses (qui n'ont rien à voir avec _Raiponce_). Bon, qui dit délire dit "à ne pas prendre au sérieux". Je ne sais même pas si ce que je viens d'écrire est bien drôle (si ça se trouve même pas). Ceci est né d'une interrogation née dans ma tête à un certain moment du film. Pour ça, lisez le résumé..._

_Bref, bonne lecture, je ne peux pas en dire plus._

* * *

**Quand on arrive en ville...  
**

.

_**DRIIIIIIIING !**_

« Colonel Leuphrate, j'écoute ?

-Patron, c'est l'adjudant Poireau.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ben je suis de garde à l'entrée de la ville et je viens de voir passer une fille aux cheveux longs.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape ?

-Ben, ils étaient pas longs comme vous et moi, m'sieur. Ils étaient… très longs.

-Mais longs comment ? Écoutez, vous croyez qu'on a que ça à faire de reluquer des filles toute la journée ? On a un prisonnier en fuite je vous signale !

-Je tenais simplement à vous le dire, patron. Là, je vois encore ses cheveux à l'entrée de la ville alors qu'elle est déjà partie sur la place publique.

-Ses cheveux à l'entrée… sur la place publique ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me… Bon, adjudant Poireau, vu que vous ne servez qu'à ça, vous allez partir à la recherche de cette fille pour me l'amener afin de prouver vos dires. Je vous envoie quelqu'un d'autre au remplacement.

-D'accord patron ! »

_*raccroche*_

« Cette faction va me tuer un jour ou l'autre… Sergent Chill !

-Oui, colonel ?

-Allez remplacer l'adjudant Poireau à la garde !

-La garde, euh…

-Et interdiction de s'arrêter dans un bar avant !

-Oui mon colonel ! »

.

***plus tard***

_**DRIIIIIIIIIING !**_

« Colonel Leuphrate, j'écoute ?

-Patron, c'est l'adjudant Poireau.

-Alors, vous êtes parti chercher la fille ?

-Ben… Non, je suis toujours à la garde.

-Quoi ? Mais… Le sergent Chill ne vous a pas rejoint ?

-Ah, si, je l'ai vu, il allait au bar _Le petit poney rose_.

-…

-Patron ?

-Bon, allez me le chercher, je lui passerai un savon moi-même. Puis cherchez la fille !

-D'accord patron ! »

.

***dans le bar***

« Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit : ouais, va remplacer Poireau au tour de garde ! J'me dis que quand même qu'est-ce qu'il va me pondre avec son tour de garde ! Pis d'abord, j'aime pas les poireaux, quand j'étais p'tit ma maman me forçait à en manger et je gerbais tout sur la table. Alors elle me forçait à manger mon…

-Hem, hem. Euh… M'sieur Chill ?

-Quoiiiii ? Ouah l'aut' avec sa tronche de caaaake ! J'aime pas le cake en plus !

-Le patron voulait que tu me remplaces au tour de garde.

-Mais vous êtes déjà deuuuuuuux…

-Euh, non, 'y a que moi…

-Ouais mais j'm'en fiche j'reste là d'abooooord…

-Bon… Et sinon t'as pas vu passer une fille avec des cheveux longs ?

-Elles d'vaient être deux… trois quatre… cent…

-Oui mais je parle d'une fille aux cheveux vraiment longs. Du genre… Comme ça.

-Bah écoute, mec… _*buuuuuuuurp* _Z'étaient deux, j'crois… Vachement mignonnes…

-Et elle est passée par où ?

-Par là.

-Je suis pas très avancé…

-Par là, j'te dis ! Pis laisse-moi tranquille j'dois décuver ! »

_*le sergent a un haut-le-cœur et Poireau s'en va précipitamment*_

« Bon… Bon… Par là… C'est où par là ? Tiens… On dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation sur la place publique… »

.

***plus tard***

_**DRIIIIIIIIIING !**_

« Colonel Leuphrate, c'est vous adjudant Poireau ?

-Ouais patron. Je suis parti à la recherche de la fille.

-Bien ! Et donc ?

-Ben… Je l'ai perdue de vue.

-Raaaah ! Eh bien cherchez-la !

-Ben c'est dur patron. Je vois plus ses cheveux. J'ai croisé une fille qui lui ressemblait mais elle avait des cheveux plus courts.

-Et ça vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle ait pu les avoir coupé ?

-Ah, peut-être…

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je sais pas dans quoi vous m'emmenez depuis tout à l'heure, mais vous croyez sérieusement qu'une seule fille dans le royaume n'a jamais vu un coiffeur de sa vie ? D'habitude, c'est leur première préoccupation après la mode. Alors, celle-là, je sais pas d'où vous la sortez mais elle doit sortir de la rase campagne, là où les coiffeurs ne vont jamais.

-Ben… La fille qui lui ressemblait a des fleurs dans les cheveux. Là elle vient d'organiser une danse sur la place publique.

-Une danse sur… Bon, allez me la chercher. C'est bien beau de danser en l'honneur de la princesse disparue, mais 'y a des limites à la logique aujourd'hui.

-J'crois bien patron… »

.

***plus tard***

_**DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !**_

« Ouaiiiis, allô ?

-Ici le colonel Leuphrate, vous me recevez adjudant Poireau ?

-Ouiiiiiii…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous paraissez aussi soûl que le sergent Chill lorsqu'il revient de ses tours de garde.

-Ben, là, j'viens de danser… J'ai trouvé Flynn Rider et l'amour de ma vie…

-Quoi ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

-J'ai dit que j'ai vu l'amour de ma vie. Elle est brune, et elle s'appelle Camélia…

-Mais non, je m'en fous de vos histoires de cœur, adjudant Poireau ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit avant ?

-J'viens de danser…

-Et ?

-Ben j'ai vu Flynn Rider…

-Et vous allez me dire qu'il dansait lui aussi ?

-Ben ouais, avec la fille avec les fleurs dans les cheveux…

-…

-Patron ?

-Si c'était bien lui, ça vous est pas venu à l'idée de l'arrêter AVEC la fille ?

-Hein ? Ah, zut, j'ai complètement oublié…

-Alors vous allez me LE CHERCHER IMMÉDIATEMENT ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ARRIÉRÉ !

-Euh, d'accord, patron ! Hein ? Ah, non, t'inquiète ma petite fleur, c'était mon patron qui vient d'hurler à l'appareil… Comment ? S'il est tyrannique ? J'dois t'avouer que parfois, il est soûlant… »

_*raccroch__e_*

.

***vers la fin de la soirée…***

_**DRIIIIIIIIING !**_

« Quoiiiiiii ?

-Adjudant Poireau, comment ça se fait que vous ne donnez plus de nouvelles depuis tout à l'heure !

-Ben vous avez ruiné notre séquence romantique, patron. Là, j'étais en train de conclure nos fiançailles avec Camy…

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Vous m'soûlez trop, voilà. Avec vous y a que le boulot qui compte mais vous tenez jamais en compte que nous les soldats on a une vie privée aussi, et…

-Et la fille et Flynn Rider ?

-Eux ? Ben on les a suivis en barque sur le lac… Mais on les a perdus.

-Bon, laissez tomber pour aujourd'hui adjudant.

-Ah ? Vous allez me laisser maintenant ?

-Oui, et je vais même vous libérer pour un long moment.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Que vous êtes viré, Poireau. »

.

**THE END !**

* * *

_Voilà, si ça se trouve le contenu est incompréhensible, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'être logique. C'était une récréation. J'espère que ça vous a plu et donnez-moi votre avis si vous traînez dans le coin !_

_Sinon je ne pense pas que le téléphone existe dans cet univers mais je l'ai utilisé pour les besoins de l'OS, donc on passe dessus pour le coup, d'accord ?  
_


End file.
